


Saving the Party

by noncommittal-diddle (morganccc73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganccc73/pseuds/noncommittal-diddle





	Saving the Party

Light and sweat were the only words registering in Dean’s mind. He was currently residing in the middle of a somewhat sexually repressed group of dancers. The couple next to Dean kept bumping into his side as their bodies moved together. When his eyes linger a little too long he receive a set of daggers from a rather masculine man. Dean quickly glances away and moves his body closer to his group of friends.

He has to yell to be heard over the music, “Hey Jo! I think I’m going to go get something to drink.” 

Jo acknowledges him with a flick of her hand, shooing him off into the direction of the alcohol. Dean is grateful for the reprieve, especially since he had only attended this party as a favor to his best friend. If it was up to him he would still be sitting at home watching a Star Wars marathon and drinking beer with his roommate. Partying hadn’t been his thing since he was eighteen years old and getting blackout drunk every weekend. However, Jo was just getting into the swing of things at college. Since it was her freshman year he didn’t expect much less out of her. 

Regret sinks deeper into his chest as he passes a couple dry-humping on the staircase. 

“Don’t these people have any class?” He mumbles under his breath. Making snarky remarks was the only way he’d make it through this night. 

A couple steps into the kitchen of the frat house and he immediately spotts where the keg is. He edges closer, trying not to interrupt the game of Never Have I Ever being played on the island countertop. The game seems pretty intense, especially since the person speaking has to shout out at the rest of the group to be heard. Dean switches his attention to the plastic cup in his hand while he refills it. He’d only had two beers tonight but it didn’t even seem to be breaking the surface anymore. Damn his tolerance. 

A frail looking girl with a head full of black hair speaks out over the circle, “Okay never have I ever slept with somebody of the same sex.” This claim caught Dean’s interest, he turns around and watches as a few blondes giggle together and take large gulps of their drinks. The especially interesting part is the timid boy in the corner that takes a sip out of his cup before setting it down, probably hoping that no one saw him. For a moment it seems like no one has besides Dean but then there is definite whooping and hollering as the rest of the group catches on. 

The girl speaks up again, “Oh, Clarence, I guess you’re not as innocent as we had all thought.” The boy turns a bright shade of red as he sinks lower in his chair. 

Dean chuckles at the sight, thinking about his few rendezvous with men. They had all been quick and meaningless, simple acts to calm the aching curiosity in his head. 

Apparently Dean wasn’t being as covert as he thought because suddenly the black-haired girl is looking and waving in his direction. “Hey baby why don’t you come over here and join us, there’s plenty of room.” The girl looks next to her at the student currently passed out in his chair. Without a second thought she pushes him over and giggles when he lands on the floor, still asleep. “Well at least now there is.”

Dean smirks, figuring that the night isn’t going to get any more exciting than this. He briskly saunters over to the island and slides in next to the sultry girl. “I’m Dean.”  
She rises an eyebrow and moves into his space, “Hmm Dean, what a pretty name for such a pretty face.” She winked before crossing her legs and sitting back. “Alright so I guess it’s Dean’s turn now.” 

Dean took a sip of his beer and thought over what to say. “Uhm okay never have I ever had a threesome.” Immediately two guys take a drink and high five each other from across the circle. Unsurprisingly the girl next to him takes a drink as well.

“I’m Meg by the way. Not a lot of men get the pleasure of knowing my bedroom secrets before knowing my name but I guess you’re special.” 

Dean barks out a laugh, already enjoying the sex fueled banter with Meg. It’s not until he takes another swig of his drink that he sees the pair of blue eyes staring at him. He looks over the boy in the corner as the person next to him thinks of what they’ve never done. The guy is certainly attractive, his hair looks like he just got done having extraordinary sex. Almost self consciously the boy runs his hand through his dark hair, causing it to stick out even more.

“Never have I ever given someone a blowjob,” the guy next to him slurs out. Dean makes eye contact with the younger boy again as they both drink from their cups. He realizes a moment later that his cup is empty again and there is a warmth pooling in his gut. He can’t tell if it’s caused by the beer or by the thoughts suddenly based around sex hair and blue eyes. 

“Unfortunately, I’ve run dry guys.” He stands up and is a little taken aback as the boy does too. 

“M-me too.” He stammers out.

Dean’s eyebrows rise as he gives the boy a pointed look. The boy blushes and silently follows after Dean as they make their way back towards the keg. 

“So you don’t look like much of a Clarence to me.” Dean muses as he pours the amber liquid into his cup. 

“That’s probably a good thing since that’s not my name. Meg likes to call me that for some unknown reason. My name is actually Castiel.” 

The older man laughs as he turns around. “Well Cas, that ain’t much better but I guess it fits you.” Castiel flushes as Dean’s eye wash over his body for the second time.

“My parents are very religious, all of my siblings are named after angels,” Cas informs him. 

Dean leans in so he can place his mouth next to Castiel’s ear. “Jesus, for someone named after an angel you don’t seem all that innocent to me.” 

A visible shiver runs down the boy’s spine as he turns to face Dean. “I guess that makes me the fallen angel of my family.” His voice comes out gravely when he says this, immediately causing the pool in Dean’s gut to spread. 

Acting on pure instinct, he sets down their drinks and takes ahold of Cas’ wrist. The boy’s eyes widen as Dean drags him back to the dancing portion of the house. Somehow the music has gotten louder and the bass thumps through Dean’s entire body. He grabs hold of Castiel’s waist and starts moving along to the beat. Cas pauses a moment before working his hands up to rest on Dean’s chest. The two move together and stare, seemingly transfixed by each other’s existence. That is until the song changes and Cas decides to be a little more bold. He spins his body around so his back is flush against the other man’s chest. Grinding himself back onto Dean’s hips. 

Dean is impressed with the sudden confidence that has come over the boy. Only a few minutes ago he was stuttering out sentences and now he was gyrating against him like a pure sex God. He takes a moment to enjoy the friction growing between them before leaning down, “Hey not that I’m not enjoying this or anything but could we move somewhere a little more private?” 

Cas swivels in his arms, “Yes that would be favorable.” 

Dean chuckles for a moment at the wording before nodding his head and turning to leave the house. He’s excited about getting to the good stuff but there is no way he’s risking getting any sort of STD in this frat residence. He turns to look once, confirming that Cas is following him and then opens the door.


End file.
